An electronic device, such as a notebook personal computer (a laptop PC), a tablet PC, or a mobile phone, is equipped with an electronic circuit board with electronic components, such as a central processing unit (CPU), mounted thereon and an antenna for wireless communication. This sort of electronic device generally includes a shield structure that prevents electromagnetic wave noise generated in an electronic component from affecting the receiving sensitivity of the antenna.
For example, a shield member that shields against electromagnetic wave noise in a chassis of a mobile phone. This shield member is composed of a mount shield section and a cover shield section. The mount shield section is made of a metal frame mounted on an electronic circuit board. The cover shield section is formed into a metal case, and covers an opening of the mount shield section from the upside.
Depending on the sheet-metal processing accuracy of the mount shield section as well as the cover shield section and the degree of proficiency of an assembly worker, the cover shield section may not be able to exactly cover the mount shield section. Not only does this decrease manufacturing efficiency, this may cause the shield member to become loose or interfere with another component. Furthermore, a die is generally used in manufacturing such a shield member, which leads to an increase in component cost.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an electronic device that allows for improving the efficiency of manufacturing a shield structure and for reducing the manufacturing cost.